


[podfic of] there is nowhere i would rather be

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: “You can’t bring a dog,” Tony says.Clint just shrugs at that. “Well, I have been thinking about retiring.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod





	[podfic of] there is nowhere i would rather be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there is nowhere i would rather be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179525) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



Title: there is nowhere I would rather be

Fandom: MCU

pairing: Clint/Bucky

Author:flowerparrish

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Cover Art by: Greedy_Dancer

Time 10:18

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/there%20is%20nowhere%20i%20would%20rather%20be.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
